You Don't See Me
by Leanex
Summary: You don't see the way I look at you, when you are not looking at me. I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had about you and me, but you don't see me that way. Quick one-shot 'cause it wouldn't get out of my head. AkuRoku.


Roxas was nothing really special, blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and rounded face, all hidden behind large black thick rimmed glasses that made his face look smaller than it was. He wore the usual school uniform that everyone in Hollow Bastion High had to wear, though over his he wore his old favorite black hoodie with the metal tassels, only half way zipped up. Most of the teachers used to try and get him to take it off, but Roxas would flatly state that he was cold then ignore them, going back to reading whatever book he had at the time being. Whether they knew he was lying or not, he could care less. He wasn't going to take the damn thing off. He'd had it since he started high school, given to him by some one who was once a complete stranger, but he now knew as Axel Flynn.

Axel was one of the more popular kids in school, unlike Roxas who was just an odd little book worm that most of the kids avoided because they thought him a nerd. The reason Axel was so popular though was because he was hot. He was tall, roughly 6'2" was Roxas's guess, and his body was lithe, with hips more shapely than any of the girls at Hollow Bastion. His face was slim and angular, framed by spiky, bright red, shoulder-length hair with bright emerald green eyes to match. He was considered a bit of a bad boy, seeing as he disregarded some of the school's rules, like rolling up his sleeves to show off his arms and having two upside down tear drop tattoos beneath his eyes. He had the affections of more than half the girls at the school, the rest either lesbians or just claiming he wasn't their type, and even some of the boys at school. Roxas was one of the few boys that was attracted to the red head, but he was sure he was drawn in for other reasons. Sure, his looks helped, but Roxas had originally first met the older boy his first year of high school. It had been raining and Roxas had missed the bus. Axel never rode the bus, getting a ride from his brother. So when Axel was exiting the building he found Roxas, wet and sitting on the dry ground by the door, staring out at the soaked parking lot and shaking slightly from the chill in the air. Axel had been slightly taken aback by this at the time and Roxas had no clue to this day why Axel did it, but the red head then removed his jacket and placed it over Roxas's cold form. Roxas had looked up in surprise at the kind gesture and Axel smiled at him then ran off into the rain towards the one car left in the student parking. When Roxas had tried to return the jacket the next day Axel had just waved him off and told him to keep it.

Ever since that day, Roxas never went anywhere without it. Luckily for him, Hollow Bastion rarely had sunny, hot days.

After that, Roxas had fallen for the older boy, taking to watching him when he could. In the halls, when he saw Axel walking with his friends, he couldn't help but want to follow the older boy down the hall, maybe try to talk to him and see where it would go. But he knew Axel didn't care. Hell, even after three years Axel still probably didn't know who he was. He probably only thought of Roxas as the blonde book worm with glasses too big for his face. He probably didn't even remember giving Roxas his jacket, but there were times Roxas kind of hoped he didn't. If he remembered giving Roxas this jacket, he might find it kind of creepy that Roxas wore it every single day without fail. Roxas's few amount of friends even expected it now. There was only one person who knew where he got it from though, and that was Zexion. He read twice as much as Roxas did, even in classes (yet some how he still managed to pass with flying colors). The boy was never seen without a book. And he was also Roxas's most trust worthy friend.

See, he didn't want all his friends to know, that was why he didn't tell Hayner or Olette. Hayner told Olette everything and Olette was a big mouth. Pence, he could trust, but Hayner and Olette could force anything out of the poor chubby boy. Zexion was like a brick wall though. Nothing got past him, whether it be information or threats. The boy genuinely didn't give a shit. And people never threatened his books. That was learned the hard way by an idiot named Seifer, who received a swift kick in the nuts for trying to tear apart Zexion's book. In all fairness though, Zexion had warned him that he would kick him there, and that was when everyone learned that Zexion _did_ follow through with threats and didn't take any shit when it came to his books.

But back to the point, Zexion was the only one Roxas had ever told where he got the jacket and how he felt about the red head. Zexion didn't seem very surprised. He probably expected it, but he also showed no interest in the red head. In fact, Zexion appeared to show no interest in anyone, males and females alike. Roxas was the only one that knew Zexion's sexuality and who he liked. Though if asked by anyone else he would deny it to the ends of the earth.

Zexion encouraged Roxas's affections though, telling the blonde he should just go talk to Axel, try and become his friend. But Roxas would shake his head an say he couldn't. Said Axel probably didn't even know he existed and that he'd probably just blow him off anyways. Zexion was obviously exasperated by the blonde and his odd behavior. It simply didn't make sense to him. Why not try and tell the red head his feelings? After all, it wasn't like if he was rejected he'd lose anything. And if Axel shared his affections Roxas would gain the man he'd been dreaming of for three years. However, when he did voice this to the blonde one day, it didn't really go over so well.

"Zexion, it's not that simple." Roxas stated, slightly irritated.

"Why not?" He asked, face in the same stoic expression the boy always wore with just a brow raised in questioning.

"Because... It's just... Look, if it's so simple then why don't you just go tell Demyx of your feelings for him?" Roxas said, voice lowered so no one would hear him speaking of the slate haired boys secret crush. Zexion's brows furrowed slightly in irritation.

"I choose not to tell him because I know this is simply just a high school crush that I'll get over once I graduate. Besides, I don't even need a boyfriend. I have many more things occupying my mind at the moment rather than some silly crush." Zexion said, turning his gaze back upon his book. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say." Roxas drawled sarcastically. He decided to just drop the subject, knowing it wouldn't end well anyways, seeing as Zexion could be a bit cunning when he wanted to be. Though, he didn't realize his own undoing with that last sentence. Zexion narrowed his eyes and raised a brow to the blonde.

"Do you really believe I'm incapable of informing Demyx of my feelings towards him?" Zexion inquired.

"Kind of, yeah." Roxas mentally slapped himself.

_Nice Roxas, poke the fucking bear! _He thought as he felt the over whelming urge to slam his head into the hard wooden table in the quiet library.

"Fine, I will tell Demyx of my feelings." Zexion said defiantly as he stood from the table. Roxas's eyes widened behind the large glasses perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Really?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. But only if," Zexion paused, narrowing his eyes at the blonde once more as a small smirk came to his face, making Roxas swallow in fear. "You tell Axel of your feelings for him."

Roxas's froze in his seat, staring wide eyed at his friend before finally coming back to his senses and furiously shaking his head.

"No way!" He hissed, standing from his chair. Zexion shrugged then started to walk away. Though Roxas knew Zexion really didn't care either way, he couldn't help but feel bad. After all, he felt like Zexion and Demyx would be perfect together. So, with a reluctant sigh, he stopped Zexion and agreed to his deal. They quickly worked out the finer details of the deal. Roxas had to tell Axel by the end of the month, leaving him three weeks, and, though Roxas didn't feel it was fair, he had to tell Axel of his feelings before Zexion would tell Demyx of his. Zexion found it fair, because there was the possibility that Roxas would chicken out if he told Demyx first. Zexion, however, wouldn't go back on his word. Sure, he trusted Roxas, but he also knew that Roxas didn't like to give his word on anything because he felt like he wouldn't be able to follow through with the promise. So making the deal was better in the end.

It actually took Roxas a couple days to work up the courage to try and tell Axel about his feelings. He claimed that he wanted to think it out a bit, but honestly, he was freaking out. He'd never confessed his feelings to someone before, he was far too afraid of the rejection he might face. And since his crush on Axel was kind of different from any of his previous crushes, Roxas was spending that time bracing himself for the inevitable heart break. It was in the cafeteria that he decided to confess to him though, and as you can imagine, life hated Roxas. That's why this didn't end too well on his part.

Roxas had finished his lunch and was preparing to leave when he spotted Axel entering the cafeteria. He decided that would be the right time to make his move, and started to head in his direction. The walk felt like it was an eternity as Roxas's heart pounded against his rib cage and his hands shook so bad that he balled them into tight fists. His brows were furrowed in determination and his mouth set in a straight line, but as he got closer he started to re-think his decision and hesitated for a moment. This brief window allowed his shit luck the opportunity it needed to ruin everything as a boy stumbled back, being pushed by his friend, and slammed right into Roxas, sending Roxas to the floor with the boy half on top of him. Roxas's glasses were knocked off in the process. The boy apologized to Roxas and his friends then helped him up, but Roxas was left on the floor.

"Shit, are you okay?" A voice asked from above him. Roxas recognized the voice and his heart started to pound harder in his chest as a dark pink dusted his cheeks. Roxas looked up at Axel from under his lashes to see him looking worried and holding out a hand to help Roxas up. He shakily took the offered hand and was pulled to his feet.

"I-I'm fine." Roxas said quietly. He was silent for a moment, internally freaking out about the whole ordeal.

"Are the-"

"I-I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" Roxas rushed out, interrupting the red head then quickly stepping around him and hurrying to the exit.

"But you forgot your...!" By the time he'd gotten that out, Roxas was already out the cafeteria door. Axel sighed and looked at his hand.

"Glasses." He mumbled quietly.

"I'll take those." A slightly quiet voice said from behind Axel. He turned to find Zexion standing there, book in one hand as he continued to read and the free hand held out to Axel for him to place the glasses in.

"Excuse me?" Axel said, gripping the glasses and pulling his hand back slightly as if Zexion would snatch them away. He might actually, Axel didn't know what he'd possibly do.

Zexion sighed though and finally looked up at Axel with an exasperated expression.

"The glasses. I'll bring them to him, so give me." Zexion said. Axel furrowed his brows then shook his head.

"No way."

"Look, if you try to give them back he won't take them. He'll just keep avoiding you." Zexion explained as he placed a hand on his hip. Axel looked down to the glasses then back to Zexion and grinned cheekily.

"I'll take my chances." And with that, he slipped the glasses into his pocket and got back in the lunch line. Zexion furrowed his brows slightly, like he was shocked that Axel had really just defied him, but then smiled and shook his head before turning back to his book and making his way out of the cafeteria.

When Axel had finished his lunch, he immediately began his search for the little blonde, but that kid either left school, or he was fantastic at avoiding Axel. Or, he was just a ninja. Axel didn't care though, this kid could hide from him all he liked, he _would_ bring him his glasses. So after that failure of a day, he tried again the next day. This time he actually did manage to catch sight of him, but when he would head towards him, he would suddenly disappear, leaving Axel with another day of failure and making him rather irritated. Seriously, what was up with this kid? He was there one moment then gone the next. Axel was starting to believe he really was a freaking ninja. After his third day of trying to track down the blonde and failing Zexion had come to see him again, with a smug smile on his face.

"I told you he'd avoid you." He said as he weaved through the crowded hall way with ease as students hurried to leave the school, all the while still managing to read his book.

"Fuck off Zexion." Axel growled. He was already pissed, he didn't need Zexion adding on to that anger. That just lead to Axel burning things. And that was never a good thing.

"Why don't you just give the glasses to me and I'll return them for you? I'll even send your love." Zexion said with a small smile. Axel blushed slightly but looked incredulously at the shorter male.

"I'm not giving you the glasses dammit." Zexion sighed, but knew it couldn't be helped. After all, when Axel was determined to do something he sure as hell was going to follow through.

"Fine, but if you really want to find him, I could give you a small hint." Zexion said with a devious glint in his eyes. Axel didn't like when Zexion had that look in his eye, nothing good came from it most of the time, but he decided to play along. If it could help him find the blonde ninja he was definitely in.

"Alright, so what is it?" Axel asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and fingering the rimming of the glasses held within the blue material.

"What do I always carry with me, Axel?" Zexion asked. Axel looked over the shorter boy for a moment, actually taking the time to think of his answer.

"Your backpack?" Zexion gave him the most deadpan look he'd ever seen.

"Okay okay, your... books?" He said, slightly doubting himself.

"Precisely." Zexion said as he turned back to his book.

"So I can find him in a book?" Axel asked, looking oddly at nothing in particular though a small smirk played on his lips. He already knew what Zexion was talking about, he just liked to irritate the younger male. Zexion sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

"Don't be a moron, Axel. I must be on my way now. I do hope you'll figure that out by tomorrow." And with that, Zexion left, leaving Axel to pout as he headed towards his car.

* * *

The next day, Roxas was sitting in the library over lunch, avoiding Axel, who had been on the hunt for him for about three days. Zexion couldn't understand why Roxas was avoiding his three year crush, who so clearly wanted to see him. Roxas couldn't really understand it either, but when he saw him, he'd just panic and run away. His only safe haven at the moment was the library, Axel hadn't thought to look for him there just yet. The only sad thing was that he couldn't read while he was in there. Axel had his only pair of glasses, and he couldn't see the damn words without them. That just added onto Zexion's confusion.

So now, Roxas was alone at a table hidden by the book shelves. It was in the back corner and not too many people sat there, normally cause they were waiting on someone. This was his favorite table though, it was quiet back there, and people would rarely disturb him. At this point, he was just laid back in his chair, eyes closed as he was lost in his thoughts. It's not like he could freaking read.

"So this is where you've been hiding." A slightly familiar voice said from behind him. Roxas's brows furrowed in confusion and he quickly turned to see who had interrupted his thoughts, only to let out a very unmanly squeal.

"Hello." Axel said, grinning and giving a small, two finger wave. Roxas immediately shot out of his chair at this to try and run off, but Axel was quick to grab him by the arm to stop him.

"Hey, chill out kid." Axel said, pulling him back and seating him in the chair he previously occupied. Roxas kept his head down so his hair was covering his eyes and Axel could just see the bridge of his nose. "What's your deal anyways? Why do you keep avoiding me?"

Roxas's eyes widened in surprise. How had he known he was avoiding him? "I-I'm not avoid-" Roxas tried to lie, but was quickly stopped as Axel held up his hand to silence him.

"Don't lie blondie, you suck at it." Axel said, staring deadpan at him. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out Roxas's overly large glasses, placing them on the table but not releasing them just yet. "Now, most kids would want their glasses back wouldn't they? So what's up with you? Why don't you want them back?"

Roxas blushed and looked down at his hands. He didn't really want to have this conversation with the red head. He knew where it would lead to, and after the other day in cafeteria he'd completely lost his nerve. Though he had a feeling, Axel wasn't going to leave him alone till he did. Maybe he could try to hold it off till the end of lunch? Doubtful, but he could give it a shot.

"I-I do want them back, I can't read without them." Roxas said quietly. Axel's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Then why avoid me? Why not just come get them back?" Axel asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"I... I don't know... Why not just take the hint and leave me alone?" Roxas shot back sharply. Axel was taken aback by the sudden change in his tone of voice. The boy seemed so timid before, he never expected him to be so abrasive so suddenly. Axel quickly recovered though, thinking over the question for a moment before answering.

"I like a chase. And you were one of the hardest ones yet. But besides that, when I'm determined to do something, I'm going to get it done. Nothing is going to stop me kiddo." Axel said, smirking smugly. Roxas chuckled quietly.

"I'm a chase huh?" He asked. Axel smiled and started looking over the glasses in his hand.

"Yup... So, what's up with these glasses? They seem kind of large don't you think?" Axel asked. Roxas glared at the table. He hated people picking on the size of his glasses.

"They are not! They're a perfectly normal size. Now can I have them back? I have to go do something." Roxas lied. He'd found the only way his lies were convincing were when he was upset.

"Leaving already huh? Well, seeing as you can walk around without them, I think I might keep them a bit longer. After all, it will give me an excuse to come talk to you again." Axel grinned cheekily and shoved the glasses back in his pocket. Roxas huffed and stood from his seat.

"Bye bye blondie." Axel said happily.

"Whatever." Roxas said and walked away.

Oh Axel couldn't wait to talk to him again.

* * *

Axel hadn't been able to track him down again for five more days. It seemed after that meeting in the library the boy went off and found a new place to hide. Axel, of course, wasn't going to take that, so he decided to find out his classes. He stood outside his last class before lunch, waiting for him. When he'd exited the class room, he immediately tried to run off like the last time, but Axel stopped him once more, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"I don't know why you try to escape." Axel sighed as he dragged him along towards the library. He seemed most comfortable in there anyways.

"Because I don't want to talk to you." Roxas said poutily as he was dragged along. Axel chuckled.

"Yes you do. You just don't want to admit it."

"You have no proof of that."

"You're proof enough kid."

Roxas huffed and shut his mouth, not wanting to have this conversation any longer. He allowed himself to be dragged all the way to the library then to the same table they'd sat at just five days prior. Axel taking out the glasses once more and holding them in his hand.

"So, do you feel like telling me today why you're avoiding me?" Axel asked, slouching slightly in his seat.

"Not particularly, no." Roxas muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping his head down as he had before.

They were silent for a moment, and Roxas was hoping the boy would just get up and leave, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked. Roxas didn't want to answer that. So he decided to be anal about the situation.

"Why do you keep calling me a kid?" Roxas asked. Axel seemed to catch on immediately to what Roxas was doing and shot back another question.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?"

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Why are you're glasses so large?"

"Why do you have tattoo's under your eyes?"

"Why do you like the library so much?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why do you wear my jacket everyday?"

Roxas could have sworn his heart stopped. His eyes were wide at this point and he'd gone stiff in his chair. He actually remembered? Roxas couldn't believe it... This had to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to him. Nothing could possibly compare to this.

Axel watched him closely, waiting patiently for a response. As it started to seem like he wasn't going to get one though he spoke up once more.

"You alright blondie?" He asked slowly, his voice worried.

"I tried to give it back." Roxas said, so quietly that Axel had to strain to hear what he'd said. He laughed when he understood though.

"I know you did. I told you to keep it. I just was wondering why you wear it all the time. Especially since it's against school policy." Axel said. Roxas took a deep breath and shrugged slightly.

"I don't know... I just like it I guess." Axel smirked and leaned forward towards the boy.

"Like _it_ or like _me_?" He said seductively. Roxas's cheeks flared and he looked up in surprise at the question. He wasn't expecting that. Did he mean it seriously? Or was he just teasing? Roxas's head was so frazzled he couldn't tell.

Axel quietly gasped as his bright emerald eyes met with the dark cerulean of the blonde's. He'd never seen eyes so beautiful. They were like looking straight into the starry night sky. His face was rounded and framed by his spiky golden hair. His eyes seemed to stand out even more against the paleness of his skin and the light color of his hair. His cheeks were flushed a bright red at the moment though, making him look even more adorable to the red head.

Then, it all seemed to click as Axel remembered what he had asked and saw the look on the blonde's face.

"You-" Axel started, only to be cut off as Roxas seemed to regain his senses and stood from his chair.

"I need to go." He said, suddenly snatching the glasses from Axel's hand and hurrying out of the library, leaving behind a very dumbfounded red head to stare at the chair he had previously occupied.

* * *

The next day after class Roxas was walking to his locker, keeping on the look out for Axel. He didn't want another run in. Not today. And he didn't really want to risk loosing his glasses again. But when he reached his locker he froze as he noticed the small yellow square paper hanging on the door of his locker. His brows furrowed slightly as he read the note, written in red ink. He was kind of surprised at how nice the penmanship was, especially since his was so terrible.

_So you like me?_

The note read. Roxas chuckled slightly at the note and ripped it peeled it off the door, opening his locker and placing it on the back wall. He searched around his locker for a moment for his own post-its then pulled out his favorite blue pen, quickly writing down his own reply. He didn't feel like hunting down Axel's locker though, so he placed it on his own door and walked away.

Axel came by the locker after his next class, pen in hand and post-its in his bag, just waiting to be used. He smiled when he noticed the new note on the blonde's locker.

_Why do you care?_

He laughed and pulled the post-its out of his bag, writing down his new message and taking the other note off the locker, putting it inside one of his books.

_Are we gonna play the question game again? Cause I have a few more questions that I'm sure would surprise you._

Roxas took down the note and placed it in his locker with the other note.

_I'd rather not. I think I might die from embarrassment._

Axel couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at that note, making several passing students look at him like he was crazy. He ignored them though as he wrote out his next note.

_I guess I can always ask you some other time._

Roxas sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was actually having a conversation with Axel via post-it notes. Though some how, it seemed to fit the red head.

_Please don't._

Axel chuckled as he could just imagine the serious look on the blonde's face.

_You know, I don't think I ever did catch your name kiddo. You wouldn't mind telling me who I'm stalking would you?_

Roxas's brows furrowed as he read the note. Axel had been bugging him this entire time and he didn't even know what his damn name was?

_It's Roxas. If you're going to be a stalker, shouldn't you at least know the name of the person your stalking?_

Roxas huh? Axel liked the sound of that...

_You would think so Roxy. You would think so. :)_

Roxas scowled at the nickname. He did not approve.

_My name is **Roxas**. Don't call me Roxy._

Axel chuckled. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

_Why not?_

Roxas huffed and stomped his foot on the ground.

_Because I don't like it!_

_Couldn't you just learn to like it?_

_No way._

_So I can't ever call you Roxy?_

_Nope._

_Not even if I was your boyfriend?_

_What the hell? Where did that come from?_

_Who cares, just answer the question._

_No...? I don't know..._

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

Roxas eyes widened as he read the note over and over again, trying to make sure he was reading that right. Had Axel, the most popular and hottest guy in school really just asked Roxas to be his boyfriend?

... Was this real life?

Roxas placed the note inside his locker then slammed the door shut, not writing a reply. Honestly, he didn't know how to respond. He wanted to and yet, something was stopping him. Part of him wanted to slap whatever part of his brain was keeping him from saying yes. Sadly though he didn't get the time he wanted to think it through.

As he turned around he let out a very unmanly scream as Axel stood right behind him, eyes wide with curiosity and his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed slightly nervous as he looked down at the blonde.

"Shit, don't sneak up on me like that!" Roxas hissed as he held a hand over his pounding heart. Axel seemed to ignore that though as he was much more concerned with a different matter.

"Well?" Axel asked, a bit impatient. Roxas seemed to forget how to breath for a moment as he stared up at the red head.

"C... Can I... think about it? Just for a day?" Roxas asked nervously. Axel sighed in disappointment, but nodded none the less.

The rest of the school day Axel seemed kind of out of it too his friends. None of them could figure out why, and when they asked Axel would just say he didn't want to talk about it. The next morning, Axel wasn't really expecting an answer, he'd thought he'd have to wait a couple more days, but sure enough that morning when he reached his locker there was a yellow square hanging on the door. It said one word.

_Yes._

Axel could have sworn his heart was going to leap out of his chest in that moment, he was so excited. He wanted to go run through the halls till he found the blonde, but as he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to face the new presence, he found he didn't have to. A smile spread across Axel's face as he looked at Roxas. He wasn't wearing his overly large glasses and he was looking straight into Axel's eyes. Those wide blue orbs still seemed to sparkle like the night in the fluorescent lighting.

"I love you." Roxas said suddenly, breaking the long silence between the two. He then grabbed Axel's face and slowly pulled him down to give him a chaste kiss. Axel stood there stunned for a moment after the kiss, then he slowly wrapped his arms around the blonde's small waist and pulled him back towards him into a longer, more passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Roxy." Axel said breathily when they broke apart. Roxas chuckled at the nickname and rested his head against Axel's chest.

"See Zexy? I told you it would work!" Demyx said with a wide grin as the two boys watched the new couple from around the corner. Zexion chuckled and turned away from the scene to allow the boys some privacy in the empty hall.

"I suppose so Demyx. Now come on, before they realize we're here." Zexion said.

"Okay!" Demyx said, smiling as he grabbed Zexion's hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

* * *

**So this started as a song fic for the song You Don't See Me by Safetysuit, but it ended up being a story all it's own just simply inspired by it XD I hope you all enjoyed it, it just wouldn't get out of my head till I wrote it down. Much love to you all! Bye bye for now ;)**


End file.
